Finally Noticing (DISCONTINUED)
by GamerWires627
Summary: Abused, scared, and sobbing, Kenny has had a terrible life. When Kevin finally stands up to their father, Kenny's going to need some comforting. There's only one person who he can go to after the argument. Only person who can truely help him- his best friend, Eric Cartman. But things get complicated with other friends get involved- especially since Kenny winds up in love.
1. Taking A Stand

**So I came up with the idea a while ago. This will likely be a one-shot, but if you guys want me to continue it, I will.**

 **The idea was inspired by a CSA headcanon I found on Tumblr. One about Kenny being... CSAed. There are almost no fanfics with this, so... here we are. Rated T due to only being implied, but if you guys think it should be rated M, I'll change it.**

 **It's all the McCormick family, by the way- Karen McCormick, Kevin McCormick, Kenny McCormick...**

 **And the kids are abused in this story.**

* * *

Kevin sighed as he stood in the driveway. His parents were inside, he knew, prepared to beat his ass for leaving for an entire week.

Wait. Parents? The people- no, monsters- inside were no parents. Parents didn't beat you and your siblings. Parents didn't spend money on booze instead of much-needed food. Parents didn't do weed and meth. Parent's didn't get drunk every five seconds. Parents didn't fight at every opportunity. Parents didn't neglect a child if they were the youngest. Parents didn't favor you, the eldest, just because you were 'not an accident'. Parents didn't physically and mentally abuse the middle child due to not fitting into either category. Parents didn't abuse.

These were no parents.

Kevin couldn't help the small feelings of fear as he realized Mom wasn't home- and it was Saturday. Dad would be home, along with his siblings, then. He had hoped for Mom to be home, as he was apparently her favorite. Fortunately, Dad was dozing on the couch and Kevin was able to sneak into the hallway leading to his room. But passing by his younger brother Kenny's room, he heard something that sounded distinctly like... crying.

He suddenly felt really guilty as he glanced inside. Kevin never left for a full week. Never. He knew that the parents were probably worse when he wasn't around, but he'd never felt guilt for leaving... so why now?

The thirteen-year-old saw the blonde boy sitting on his lumpy mattress, the little sister known as Karen trying to comfort the middle child. That was new. It was always Karen who was in need in comfort. Kenny had almost never cried in his entire life. Kevin knew that once, one of Kenny's friends made him cry, but he hadn't been present for it.

Karen, little seven-year-old Karen, was terrified and dirty, unsure of what exactly to do as she patted Kenny's back. "Kevin... help. I... he's..." she sounded as if she was about to cry as well.

Kevin approached the bed. "Hey," he said, sitting on Kenny's other side. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I can't... I can't do this anymore... I'm sorry..." Kenny cried. The blue-eyed boy usually wore an orange parka with the hood up, yet the hood was down and it was unzipped. In fact, all of his clothing looked as if it had been hurriedly put on.

"Do what? What happened?" asked Kevin. Kenny just kept shaking his head and crying. He turned to Karen. "Karen? What happened here? Did Dad hit him badly?"

"I-I think... but... it didn't sound like it. Kenny almost never cries out when he's hit. He was earlier."

"Where were you?"

"In my room. I th-think I know what happened, but... I don't want to upset him..." she nodded to her older brother- Kenny, that is. The brunette girl bit her lip and nodded toward the door.

In the hallway, she spoke again. "Y-y'see, one day... D-Dad was drunk a-and he came into my room when you and Mom w-were gone. He st-started touching me weird... and then K-Kenny burst in, yelling something. Dad told me to leave him and Kenny, s-so I ran and hid in Kenny's r-room. I d-don't know what happened, b-but Kenny screamed once and h-he was crying after Dad left. I th-think... Dad touched him weird t-too."

"Did it happen again today?"

"Y-Yes, I think."

"Then Dad did a helluva lot more than just _touching,"_ Kevin growled. He went back into Kenny's room. "Kenny. Did Dad-"

"Yes. I-I-I know what you're going to say, and y-yes," Kenny said, curled into fetal position, tears staining his cheeks.

"He... really did?" Kevin froze for a moment before fire rose into his eyes. "That BASTARD!"

Kevin stormed into the living room, where Dad still was. "WAKE UP, YOU SICK FUCK!"

The man jumped. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DID I DO?!" He chucked an empty beer can at Kevin, missing horribly. Still drunk.

"YOU RAPED KENNY IS WHAT YOU DID!" Kevin screamed.

"It wasn't rape! HE CONSENTED FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"HE'S TEN! HE CAN'T GIVE CONSENT, AND HE NEVER WOULD TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Kevin took a step backwards as his dad stood up. He felt Kenny and Karen behind him, Karen shrinking into Kenny's parka and Kenny himself hiding behind Kevin.

"I-I only said y-y-yes because... h-h-he w-w-was going to get K-K-Karen..." Kenny was crying still.

"YOU SEE?! YOU RAPED HIM, YOU FREAK!" Kevin stood protectively in front of Kenny and Karen. "I'M TELLING MOM WHAT YOU DID! HOPEFULLY SHE'S SOBER ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG!"

Kevin was suddenly grabbed by his father and pinned against the wall. "Listen, you little bitch! I don't have to take any shit from you! The only reason you're here right now is because Carol wants you to be! And YOU ARE NOT TELLING HER-!"

"Stuart?!" Kevin looked at the source of the voice- his mother.

"Mom!" Karen, before Stuart could stop her, rushed over to her mother, and tried to start telling her everything that had happened at once. The woman shushed her gently, saying she couldn't understand since she was talking so fast, and glared at Stuart.

"What is going on? Why is Kevin pinned against the wall, why is Kenny crying, and why is Karen like... this?" From the slur-free voice, steady footing, and actual concern about her children, she was sober.

"Mom, Dad-" Kevin stopped talking as Stuart's fist connected with his face. It was too late- Karen was already talking.

"I-I don't know exactly what happened, b-b-but Kevin said it was called 'rape'. A-And Dad did it to Kenny," she said.

Carol's face immediately contorted into something mixed with disgust and fury. "STUART!" She screamed, flying at her husband. "HOW COULD YOU?! HE'S YOUR SON! YOU-"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S A FUCKING WHORE!"

"I'M NOT A WHORE!" Kenny screamed.

"THEN WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE ONE, YOU GODDAMN QUEER!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO OUR SON LIKE THAT!"

"I'LL TELL THAT SLUT WHATEVER I WANT!"

Kevin stumbled away and grabbed Kenny's arm, leading him over to Karen. "Run."

"What?" Kenny asked, wiping away tears.

"Run, go to a friend's house or something. I'll try to make sure they don't kill each other."

* * *

Cartman was just minding his own business, texting in the group chat to Butters, when he suddenly got a private message from Kenny.

 ** _Poor Boi:_** _hey can I come over_

Cartman typed a response.

 _ **You:**_ _Yeah sure_

Cartman sighed before walking over to the window and opening it. About a minute passed before Kenny's orange-hooded head poked up. "Hey," the blonde said, climbing into Cartman's room.

He could tell something was wrong as soon as the hood went down. Kenny's blue eyes were puffy and red from crying, there were tear stains on his face, and the bags under his eyes were darker than normal. "Hey. Parents fighting again?"

"...You could say that..."

Right then and there, Cartman just knew he was in for some hardcore Kenny-comforting. Something really was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Mind tellin' me what's up?"

"...My dad called me a..."

Oh no.

"...he... c-called me a whore. And a slut. And a-a q-q-queer... and he..." Kenny buried his face in his hands, sinking to the ground as he began to cry. "I-I can't talk about it... I'm s-sorry... I th-think I might need to spend the night again..."

"...Yeah... you probably should if you're this shaken up."

Butters had just said goodbye, anyway.

* * *

 **And there we are! If you guys was me to extend it, I will.**


	2. Victim

**I got some requests to continue the story, so here we are! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Stan burst through the door. "We're here and we're queer!"

"Shut up!" Kyle hissed, face turning red. He glanced into the room, his face immediately going pale. "Wh-What happened?"

Cartman glanced up from his spot on the floor. He was sitting on the ground with Kenny, the blonde sobbing into his chest and having Cartman's arms wrapped around him in a comforting way. "I don't know."

That was it. No 'not a word', no 'screw you Kahl', nothing.

"Trouble with the home life or something?" Stan asked, sinking to the ground and inching closer to his two friends.

"I think."

Kyle situated himself sitting next to the other three as well. He knew Kenny had a rough life, but he never expected this... for Kenny to come crying to _Cartman_ , of all people.

Finally, Kenny's sobs died down. He pulled himself away from Cartman, who let his arms drop. "Wha... What's going on?" he asked, his voice sleepy. He glanced around at Kyle and Stan.

"I called 'em over," said Cartman.

"So that's why you left for a second..."

"What happened, Kenny? I've never seen you cry that hard," said Stan.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Kenny mumbled.

"Why?" Kyle asked. "You might feel better if you talk to someone about it."

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Kenny glared. "So stop."

Cartman sent his own glare at Kyle and Stan, clearly meaning for them to stop prying. Kenny would talk about it when he was ready to talk about it. From that, it seemed even Cartman didn't know exactly what was wrong.

* * *

The sleepover was like any other. Kenny didn't mention whatever had happened. He acted exactly the same, in fact.

Kyle wanted to call up Butters to try and confirm a suspicion, but the blonde was probably grounded. And it was getting late, the sun having gone down an hour ago, and the sky being almost pitch black.

"I have to run back to my house," said Kenny suddenly. "I have to grab some pajamas."

"W-"

But he was already gone.

* * *

Craig barely heard Token shout "I'll go this way! She has to be here somewhere!"

Stripe, his guinea pig, had been in his hat on his way to Token's house. His hat had been worn around his shoulders. Where his hat was, Stripe would be, though she might have escaped it. He probably dropped his hat when he started running- around this area.

He heard a small squeak coming from an alleyway. He grinned as he saw his blue chullo, the little animal inside it. He dashed in, scooped up the hat and put it on his head, slipping the guinea pig into his pocket, and uttering an "I missed you." He pulled the hat over his eyes briefly, but when he fixed it, someone immediately grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back. He went to scream, but a hand covered his mouth.

"Don't. Move."

Stripe squeaked in alarm, but the man holding him didn't hear.

* * *

Kenny was on his way back to Cartman's house, shocked at what he had just witnessed. His mother had kicked his dad out of the house, but then proceeded to get drunk and wonder why she kicked him out, her sense of judgement going right out the window. Kevin was nowhere to be found.

He had grabbed some pajamas for himself and for Karen, and he was planning on dropping Karen's stuff off at Tricia's before going back to Cartman's.

Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like... a muffled scream? Coming from that alleyway! Kenny ran for it, intent on stopping whatever was going on. But he froze in the entrance, eyes widened.

Craig was being held against his will by a larger man, who had one hand over his mouth to muffle the screams. Kenny couldn't see what the other hand was doing, but likely holding his arms back. Craig's pants were lowered slightly and he had an expression that screamed 'oh my god I'm going to get raped'.

The worst part?

Kenny knew the man.

"Dad?"

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" asked Kyle. "D'you think... something bad happened?"

"Like what?" responded Stan.

"Like... I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

* * *

"Let. Him. Go." Kenny's voice lowered, sounding closer to Mysterion. "You can hurt me all you want, but you don't. Touch. My. Friends."

"What's going on? Kenny? Craig?"

 _Oh no._

"Token, run. Now," said Kenny.

"What? Why the hell would I run when this freak is holding Craig?!" Token insisted. He must have realized something was wrong when Craig didn't emerge from the alley... or something. Token turned to Stuart. "Let him go, asshole!"

Stuart grunted and threw the noirette to the ground. "You're no fun," he slurred, obviously drunk out of his mind. Kenny knew he must be- Stuart would never dream of doing what he's done to Kenny while sober. Unfortunately, Stuart being sober was a rare occurrence lately. "You liked it, Kenny, why wouldn't 'e?"

Kenny stiffed. "I didn't like it."

"Like what?" Token cocked his head to the side.

"Kenny? What's he talking about?" asked Craig, getting to his feet and pulling his pants back up.

"I hated it." Kenny's hands clenched into fists. "I hated that you did that to me."

"Did what?" asked Token.

Kenny didn't answer. He glared at his father one last time and then grabbed Craig and Token's hands, dragging them away. Eventually, Craig shook off the hold of Kenny, causing the blonde to grip Token's arm harder. "Kenny, what the hell was that all about? What did your dad do to you and why was he trying to do it to me?!"

But then Craig stopped in his tracks, remembering his thought process when the man had grabbed him. "No... he didn't... Kenny..."

Token was asking what it was- unknowing of the entire situation, or maybe he hadn't noticed the position.

"Kenny... did your dad rape you?"


	3. More Than Uno Problem

**No reviews? Kinda disappointed. You guys reviewed a bunch when I asked if you wanted it to be continued.**

* * *

 _Rape._

Kenny froze. "H-Hey, Craig, are you going back to your house?"

"Don't just change the subject, McCormick!" Craig snapped. "And yeah, why? I forgot my phone back there, I was going to grab it on my way back to Token's."

The blond removed a ratty white T-shirt and an old pair of flannel pajama pants from the bag he had been carrying over his shoulder. He stuck the pajamas under his arm and handed the bag to Craig. "Take this to Karen, she's at your house. She's spending the night with your sister."

Kenny ducked and ran after that, leaving Craig and Token in the dust.

"I think that's a yes," said Token.

"Oh my god... I can't believe that happened to him..." Craig muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I need to talk to him about it Monday, jeez..."

* * *

Kenny gasped for breath as he leaned on the wall just next to the front door of Cartman's house. That was too much running. His chest felt like it was on fire, a specific section of his ribcage, to be precise. He probably broke it earlier, when he and his mom had been fighting. Even worse, he felt blood trickling down his back from a wound that had reopened.

Just thinking about what had happened earlier that day upset him. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but all they did was cause more pain to his ribs.

"Hey." Kenny turned towards the one who had spoken to him- Stan. The noirette was in the doorway. "You okay? Come on in, we're playing Uno."

Kenny blinked tears from the spikes of pain out of his eyes. "'Kay."

Stan led him up to Cartman's room, the blonde closing the front door behind him, yet leaving Cartman's open. Kyle and Cartman, who were already arguing over the rules, sat across from each other, the deck and discard between them. Stan took his place on the floor with Kyle to his left and Cartman to his right, Kenny sitting down across from him, tossing his pajamas to the corner.

Kyle, he noticed, had already changed into his pajamas, but Stan looked as though he had been in the middle of changing and was rudely dragged away. Cartman was still wearing his regular clothes. Kenny unzipped and shed his parka, noticing how warm Cartman's room was. Thankfully, he was wearing a black shirt- the blood wouldn't show.

He received his seven cards and Kyle took his turn, placing down a yellow five. Kenny, smirking, used his green five, and essentially screwed over Cartman, who was forced to take three cards trying to get a green. "Aha!" Cartman placed a green skip card and Stan glared. Kyle placed a wildcard down, placing a red one on top of it.

Kenny swore, forced to use his draw four card on Cartman. The large boy glared as he now had fourteen cards. Stan finally got to put down a card, changing it to blue with his own draw four. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to Kyle. "Rules are rules."

Feeling pity for the Jew, Kenny used his reverse card, causing Cartman to shout, "Oh, come on!" Well, it was Kenny's only blue card besides his draw two, which would have been even worse.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Cartman growled as Stan finally placed his last card. Kenny sighed and set down his own cards, a red and a yellow. Only two. Kyle wound up with about ten, but Cartman obviously came in last with trying to hold over twenty.

"Another round?" Kenny smirked, but it left his face as soon as he remembered the blood trickling down his back. He felt it start again from the awkard movement, along with the now dull ache in his ribcage becoming more prominant.

"NO." Kyle glared, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Fine, then. I'll go change," Kenny said, grabbing the pajamas he'd run to get.

"Take a shower while you're at it!" Cartman yelled as he left the room. "You stink!"

"Will do!"

Kenny closed and locked the bathroom door as he set his pajamas on the ground. He'd showered at Cartman's before, since he couldn't exactly shower at his house- no hot water, and he sure as hell wasn't taking a cold shower. The best he could ever do was take off his shirt and wash his armpits and hair with bar soap and cold water from the sink when the stench got too much. Taking an actual shower was much better.

But he should probably make it quick- I mean, whoever would take a shower when it wasn't your house and when there are other people over?

Kenny stripped, wincing when he saw the blood on his shirt. That would be hard to hide. And he would have to change back into the outfit in the morning. He started the water and hopped in, flinching when the warm water hit him. That tiny movement set off his ribs again, and he wheezed, holding his side and falling against the wall. The bruises on his arms, chest, stomach, sides, back, and thighs were nothing compared to this. That black eye from... a while ago, he guessed, had finally faded, though...

Not to mention, the cuts, scratches, red marks, scabs, and scars all over his back and chest hurt like hell. Though the bleeding one on his back was his main concern, of course. He washed his hair and body quickly, got out, grabbed a towel, dried himself, and dashed to find bandages.

But when he did, he was faced with a dilemma. Cartman only had those compressing bandages, ACE. Broken ribs could easily become worse by using those.

"I'll just tie it losely..." Kenny muttered to himself, placing a folded tissue on the wound, horrified when it wasn't enough. He grabbed a bunch of tissues and they stuck to the bloody wound. It was horizontal across his back, though it slightly was angled down on the right side. He stuck a bunch of tissues to it, and then wrapped the bandages around, trying to keep it loose. Unfortunately, it did hurt his ribs.

But it was better than bleeding everywhere, so he slipped into his pajamas and went out to join the others after rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

* * *

Wow. Kenny blinked. Stan was in the kitchen grabbing popcorn, and Cartman and Kyle _weren't arguing._ Astounding. However, a few glares were sent back and forth, so he guessed it wasn't as astounding.

"What movie are we watching?" Kenny asked, flopping onto the couch next to the brunette and hiding a grimace of pain from the sudden pain spike.

"Can't decide..." Kyle mumbled. "I wanted to watch Ant-Man, Cartman wants to watch Jurassic World."

Stan came into the room with a bowl of popcorn, sitting in between Kyle and Kenny. "And I wanted to watch Lego Batman," he said. Kenny snickered. "What?! It's a good movie!"

"So, Kenny, looks like you're the tiebreaker."

"Um..."

* * *

 **Now you guys have a reason to review! What movie will the characters watch? Find out chapter 4!**

 **If nobody reviews, we don't get another chapter, so choose wisely.**


End file.
